Talk:Robert Drake (Earth-616)
For Previous History of This Article For previous history of this article, please see here, edits dated 23:25, 23 March 2005 - 12:02, 2 November 2006. ---- Image I gotta say, I'm not to big a fan on textless images as the main image for a character.. But this one seems a little too out-dated for Iceman. Is it just me? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo''44]]''' (talk) 02:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, there should be something better than that around, maybe from the Manifest Destiny limited series? --Lwmorton3121 07:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I try to change out the main images for a lot of the major characters whenever I've seen them more than twice. Iceman's always seem to get reverted to the textless versions of his now-ancient limited series. (Which I don't even really like). But that's why we're such a great place, there are no rules about what the image should be, or who can change it. Anyone can swap it out for as long as they'd like. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Friese Does anyone know exactly when Iceman was referred to as Mr. Friese? It sounds familiar, but I can't place it. My goal is to give a reference to it in the alias section, but once again, I can't find it.Wazzirving 14:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving : . He uses the alias "Mister Friese" when he goes to the X-Ranch brothel. --M1shawhan 22:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll check it out and reference it.--Wazzirving 22:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving Frost Giant? I know it's abstract, but here me out. Wouldn't that explain some of his weirder abilities, and Loki's fascination with him in the X-Factor days? The Next X-Man (talk) 16:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man :Possibly, or maybe it's because of his abilities that Loki was fascinated with him, as those were close to Frost's Giants ? And for the weirder of them, maybe this is Loki's works, behind the scenes. Undoniel (talk) 16:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Or Loki tricked Cerebro. Also possible. Would Iceman have Frost Giant blood in his lineage, why not? Undoniel (talk) 16:53, October 19, 2013 (UTC) whats so weird about his powers he is omega level mutant he was suppose to have these powers, also if theres something strange about his dna you think hank would figure it already. he is just the earth version ymir i see nothing weird about it but he a mutant . and highly doubt he have ice giant blood. (Sonicwave567 (talk) 02:08, June 17, 2014 (UTC)) :Magic is something complicated, and even more when Loki playing around. He can maybe do what make him an Omega Level mutant precisely because of that interest. I'm not saying it is the case. Undoniel (talk) 06:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) iceman has been mutant before loki sentinels and cerebro have identified as duch, he already been omega level, and how 'and loki did not loki is not the reason he omega thats silly he was born one. (Sonicwave567 (talk) 18:17, June 17, 2014 (UTC)) also whats so weird about his powers anyway that you think his powers are magical in nature.when theres mutant who can warp reality shapeshift into anything and many more examples. itt has never been hinted as such. (Sonicwave567 (talk) 18:21, June 17, 2014 (UTC)) First Homosexual Character Shouldn't Drake be considered the first gay character in comics? -- :I believe that distinction rightfully belongs to Northstar who came out as gay thirty-six years prior to Iceman's revelation. -- Annabell (talk) 23:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I think Civil Warrior meant that because Iceman debuted first, but chronologically wise I believe the second Union Jack was the first homosexual marvel character. (SunGodKizaru (talk) 23:56, May 24, 2017 (UTC)) :::But again that's a relationship that wasn't publicly confirmed until after the turn of the century in terms of publishing years; meanwhile, Jean-Paul's sexuality was discussed in his handbook entry in the 80s. -- Annabell (talk) 00:32, May 25, 2017 (UTC)